A Witch's Anchor
by Erin Weasley
Summary: Samantha's life was perfect. She was popular, smart, and had every boy falling in line for her. But when her mother is brutally murdered by a mysterious creature, her life turns upside down. She finds out that she is descended from witches and that there is only one person who can help her through this transition, a friend she deserted years ago. Someone she never expected to love.


I didn't have anywhere else to go. My bare, bloody feet tripped up the steps and I coughed into the cement, feeling the concrete scraping at my knees. My tangled blonde hair fell in my face and I shakily pushed it back as I stood up. I brought my hand up to the door and knocked lightly. At first nothing happened, but then the porch light turned on and I winced, squinting as a familiar face stood at the door.

"Stiles," I whispered, stumbling inside.

"Sammantha?" He gasped, taking my arm to steady me. "What the hell happened to you?"

"I-I don't know." I muttered breathlessly, my voice sounding dazed and far off. "I was s-standing by my window, and something broke the glass, like a- a hand or something." I looked down at my feet and Stiles' gaze followed. "I must have stepped in the glass." He lead me toward his living room and sat me down on the couch. "Whatever broke the window started to climb in so I ran. It chased me and grabbed me a few times, but I got away." I rubbed my arm where blood ran from deep scratches.

"What attacked you Sam?" Stiles asked.

"It k- killed my mom Stiles!" I wailed, burying my head in his chest. "I watched it tear her to pieces, right in front of me! And when it was done… it left." He wrapped his arms around me and let me cry, lightly stroking my hair.

"What killed your mom?"

"I don't know," I sniffed, "it was a man- no it couldn't have been a man, it looked to much like…" He pushed me back so he could look me in the eye, his own filled with fear and panic.

"What did it look like Sam?" I looked away, knowing that what I was about to say was completely insane, and that he would never believe me.

"A wolf."

 **Two weeks earlier**

The sound of my phone was the first thing I could hear. It was shortly followed by my little brother Marcus bursting into my room, jumping on top of me.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!" He giggled, shaking my shoulders. I groaned, looking at the time on my phone. I had twenty minutes to get ready for school. I pushed Marcus off of me and rushed into my bathroom, slamming the door behind me. I managed to take a shower and dry my hair in ten minutes, almost forgetting to put in my contacts. I put on the new dress my aunt bought me, and I saw Lydia's car pull in the driveway. I grabbed my favorite heels and stuffed my makeup into my purse, hoping to put it on in the car, and I rushed down the stairs and out the door.

I sprinted barefoot across the yard, hopping into the passenger seat.

"Someone's in a hurry." Lydia laughed, beginning to pull out. I glanced at the rearview mirror.

"Stop the car!" I screeched.

"What? What is it?" Lydia looked around in panic.

"I forgot my necklace." I opened the car door and ran back into my house. I went back up to my room, but the box that usually held my necklace was empty. "Crap! Where is it?" I exclaimed, searching the room, finding the little golden feather on the floor next to the bed. "How in the hell did you get here?" I wondered, noticing that I had three minutes to get to school. I ran back down the stairs, getting trapped in my mother's tight embrace.

"You didn't eat breakfast."

"I have to go mom." I quickly placed a kiss on her cheek. "Don't forget, Lydia is coming over to help set up at 5:00."

"Happy Birthday, sweetie." Mom smiled and went back to the kitchen, where a hungry Marcus sat, awaiting his breakfast.

"Thanks! I'll see you tonight!" I called over my shoulder, blindly hooking the clasps of the small chain together behind my head. As I got back into the car, Lydia glared at me.

"That necklace better be cute, because you just made us late." She snapped. I quickly hid the chain under the bodice of my dress. I managed to put on my makeup as Lydia ranted on about the plans for the party. "So, we're going shopping at four and we'll head back to your house at five, and people will be arriving at six." I nodded, pretending to listen, but really, I was paying more attention to the world outside the car window. People flooded around the school parking lot, rushing to get inside before the bell rang. Since we were so late, only one parking spot was left, and we weren't the only one who wanted it. I shrieked as Lydia wheeled into the spot, just barely missing the blue jeep in front of us. Stiles waved at me with his usual dopey grin but Scott glared and shook his head.

While Stiles tried to find somewhere else to park, Lydia and I strut inside, acting like I didn't notice everyone staring at me. Everyone always checked us out, but we didn't mind. As soon as Lydia found Jackson, she pulled him into a kiss and I took that as my cue to find my locker. After I got my books for my class, I was ambushed by different guys, asking what time the party was, even though everyone always knew what time our parties were. And, of course, there was the boy I knew I would be seeing, no matter if he couldn't find a parking spot.

"Hey Sam!" Stiles called after me, shoving other people out of the way. Logically, I should have kept walking, but instead, a part of me wanted to stop, so I did.

"Hi Stiles." I sighed.

"I- uh- I got you this." He handed me a small bag. "I'm bringing your actual present to the party."

"Usually, people only bring presents when they're invited." Jackson sneered, coming up behind us and knocking into Stiles. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't know what Lydia sees in him." I muttered, hoping that no one heard me. Stiles looked down at his shoes then back up at me. I dug around the tissue paper until I found a small keychain with the eiffel tower with a charm that read " _Paris is always a good idea"- Audrey Hepburn._

"I know you've always wanted to go to Paris, I thought it might be a good idea to carry it around with you until you go. So…. I'll see you tonight?" His tone was hopeful, but I knew that no matter what I said, he'd be there.

"Well, there aren't really invites-"

"I won't be late, I promise." He exclaimed before walking off, and I could see the little skip in his step.

The bell rang and I half-ran to English class.

"Late again, Miss Frye." The teacher, whose name I never bothered to learn, sighed. I took one of the two remaining seats, taking the one behind Stiles instead of the one behind Scott. "As you all know, there indeed was a body found in the woods last night." I tapped Stiles' shoulder.

"Seriously?"

"Well, they only found the bottom half." He answered, sounding far too interested in the subject. I shook the image of the partial corpse out of my head.

"And I am sure your eager little minds are coming up with various macabre scenarios as to what happened." The teacher continued. "But I am here to tell you that the police have a suspect in custody, which means you can give your undivided attention to the syllabus which is on your desk outlining this semester." The class groaned. While everyone looked over the paper in front of them, the vice-principal stepped in the room, with a girl trailing behind him.

"Class, this is our new student, Allison Argent. Please do your best to make her feel welcome." Allison sat down next to me and Scott almost immediately turned around, offering her a pen. She grinned.

"Thanks."

"We'll begin with Kafka's Metamorphosis on page 133." The teacher droned on.

"I'm Samantha." I greeted. "Everyone calls me Sam. Where did you move here from?"

"San Francisco." She answered.

"I've always wanted to go there," I groaned with jealousy. "I've never been very far outside of this stupid town."

"I like it."She mused. "It's… quite."

The rest of the day went slowly, everyone either wishing me a happy birthday or muttering about the body. I introduced Allison to Lydia and they quickly became friends. At lunch all Lydia had to talk about was the party, but I couldn't help but notice that Scott McCall was acting weird.

"Hey," I started, "what's up with Scott?" At the sound of his name, his head perked up and he looked right at me, as if he could hear across the loud cafeteria.

"How should I know?" Jackson scoffed. "He's a freak." Scott glared. Stiles noticed me looking at them and waved, and Scott immediately ducked his head.

"I think he's kinda cute." Allison added quietly. Scott smiled.

"Anyway, what are you going to do about your brother?" Lydia asked.

"My mom and Marcus are staying with my aunt for the night." I answered, not paying much attention the conversation. I turned to Allison. "Are you coming to my party tonight?"

"Sorry, I have to unpack."

"Well what about the party on Friday?" Jackson wondered.

"It's family night this Friday." She frowned. I could tell she was lying, but I didn't want to push it.

"Are you sure? Everyone's going after the scrimmage." Jackson continued. I rolled my eyes.

"You mean like football?"

He laughed. "Football's a joke in Beacon Hills. The sport here is lacrosse. We've won the state championship for the past three years."

"Because of a certain team captain." Lydia gushed. I stood up to throw away my trash, not wanting to hear the two of them brag about each other. I had a few more classes before school ended and Lydia dragged Allison and I to watch lacrosse practice. At first, everything was pretty uneventful. Coach put Scott on goal and, expectantly, he got hit in the face. But then he started catching them… all of them.

"Who is that?" Allison wondered.

"Him? I'm not sure who his is." Lydia lied. She liked to pretend she didn't know people who weren't popular. "Why?"

"He's in my English class."

"His name is Scott McCall." I answered, rolling my eyes at Lydia. "He's nice."

"He's a dork." Lydia chided. Allison raised her eyebrows.

"I thought you didn't know him." She smiled as Lydia opened her mouth, but had nothing to say. "He seems like he's good."

"Oh, very good." Lydia responded angrily.

Jackson found us after practice, looking incredibly pissed.

"Aw, did little McCall damage your ego?" I wanted to say, but I kept my mouth shut for Lydia's sake.

"Since you're ditching out on Samantha's birthday, you have to come shopping with us." Lydia told Allison.

"Actually-" She started.

"Great, your coming." Lydia grabbed her hand and led us to her car. I sat in the front, as usual, and Allison climbed to the backseat. "So Allison," She started, reeling out of the parking lot, "got any siblings?"

"Nope." Allison answered. "Just me and my parents."

"Lucky you." I laughed turning around to face her. "I've got a little brother who thinks he's going to mutate into a monkey one day."

"See I wish I had a little brother or sister." She sighed. "It's kind of lonely, especially since we moved."

"Well now you've got us." Lydia stated, applying a coat of lip gloss, checking it in the rearview mirror. There was a flash of silver in front of the car.

"Lydia look out!" I shrieked, my hands landing to the dashboard out of reflex. The car stopped abruptly causing Lydia to jolt forward, making a line of lip gloss on her cheek. The semi truck zoomed past, going way over the speed limit. But the thing that confused me the most was that the car didn't just stop. It turned off.

* * *

 **So I have recently fallen completely head over heels for this show and I absolutly love Stiles, so I am super excited to share this with you guys. I have a lot planned for these two and I really hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Let me know what you think!**


End file.
